


catgay

by ravingLimey



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Married Couple, ORAS, Tumblr: imagineyourotp, cat doing cat things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravingLimey/pseuds/ravingLimey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psychic-types are inherent empaths. They know EXACTLY what they're doing.<br/>(Title is subject to change for obvious reasons. I am welcome to suggestions.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	catgay

**Author's Note:**

> prompt in end note!  
> ive had one hell of a week. copuple weeks. i try to post once a month but February doesnt count as a month. loost my chromebook (mr tuddle has it i swear to god whe i see him im screaming at him) but i have pills! pills are very good. also my immune system decided to stop working so ive been quite ill but i have pills for that too.  
> ARE YOU HAPPY ANGELO ITS HUMAN YURI AND IF YOU WANT MORE READ MY OTHER FIC

Her wife’s favorite show was on. Shelly didn’t care for _How It’s Made_ too much. It was interesting, sure, but _Deadliest Catch_ was just as good. Courtney still insisted on having the two of them sit down and enjoy some companionable silence.

In the middle of the episode, when it was showing how eye surgery was done, something in the living room fell. The women knew precisely what fell. It was a common occurrence in their household.

Courtney stopped combing her fingers through Shelly’s hair. “Espurr,” she said, not looking away from the screen, “Get down.”

Shelly turned her head a bit before Courtney stopped her. “You’ll encourage Espurr.”

“Our wedding photo could―”

“Hush, watch TV with me.” Courtney pecked the blue pout.

Slightly miffed, Shelly tried to do that. But, it was hard with the damn Espurr hiccupping every second. Then, she heard shattering glass.

Shelly launched herself from Courtney’s embrace to confront the delinquent.

“Kyogre and Suicune, this is no way to be acting.” Shelly picked up the seashell and pumice frame she and Courtney made on their honeymoon. Big and sharp glass pieces jutted from the edge. It was a mystery Espurr was unharmed. She flung the photo itself in Courtney’s direction, who turned around to blankly stare at the mess. A lock of hair fell into her eyes, and she brushed it away.

The former Aqua admin gathered what pieces she could and wet a paper towel for the rest. When she came back to sit down, Espurr was rolling in something crinkly on the floor.

It was the picture. Damn Espurr ruined her wedding photo, again. It was saved digitally and she could print a new one, but that would be the sixth time she’d have done that. The psychic-type had it out for her and Courtney. There was no other reason it attacked their wedding photo.

“You homophobic Espurr. You _live_ with a same-sex couple. Arceus, I can’t believe this,” she said, exasperated.

Courtney cackled over the couch arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your same sex otp has a cat who constantly knocks down their wedding picture/pride flag/something of the sort. B gets fed up with it and says to the cat “god you stupid homophobic cat, you LIVE with a same sex couple.” A and A/B’s/your OTP’s parents can be heard laughing loudly from the other room.
> 
> it was gonna be a skitty but. espurr. courtney would have a thousand espurr if shelly let her.  
> shelly and courtney watch the discovery channel because they are Smart and Like To Learn.


End file.
